Shinobi New Life
by Narita Putri
Summary: 3 tahun pasca perang Shinobi, Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Bagaimana perasaannya pada Sakura, yang mana ia masih mencintainya?/ "Kukira aku bisa, ternyata tidak! Kukira aku bisa membunuh perasaan ini, ternyata aku salah!"/ "Kau tak perlu membunuh perasaanmu, Sasuke-kun. Karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu."/ SASUSAKU/ Canon/semi canon! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Shinobi New Life**

**.**

**.**

**Disclamer : **

Naruto Masashi Khisimoto

Shinobi New Life Narita Putri

Rate : T

Pairing : Sasuke X Sakura

**Warning : Canon/semi canon (I Try My Best), OOC (maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fict is Dedicated for The Big Fan of SasuSaku**

Enjoy ~~

PROLOG

**3 Tahun Pasca Perang Shinobi**

Suasana hening menguar di sekeliling komplek perumahan Klan Uchiha di pinggir Desa Konohagakure. Diantara beberapa rumah disepanjang komplek klan elit Konoha di masa lalu ini, terdapat rumah pemimpin Skuad Pertahanan yang terlihat begitu hening dan menyeramkan.

_Yah_, siapa yang tidak mengetahui tragedi yang terjadi di Klan Uchiha itu sendiri? Putra sulung sang pemimpin Skuad Pertahanan Konoha, Itachi Uchiha, membantai habis klan nya sendiri di usia nya yang ke 13 tahun. Namun hanya sang adik yang di biarkan hidup. Motiv yang begitu misteri.

'_Dendamlah padaku, lari, terus berlari dan bersandar pada kehidupanmu yang menyedihkan ini. Kau kubiarkan hidup hanya untuk mengukur utshuwa mu. Jika kau telah mendapatkan mata ini, datanglah padaku.'_

Sepenggal kalimat Itachi sebelum malam Itachi kabur dari Konoha , selalu menghantui Sasuke beberapa tahun lalu. Demi ambisinya membunuh Itachi, Sasuke memutuskan mencari kekuatan pada Orochimaru dan menjadi _nuke-nin_ Konoha.

Ketika dendamnya terbalas –setelah membunuh Itachi- Sasuke kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan pahit dibalik pembantain Klan Uchiha yang sebenarnya. Madara aka Obito mengatakan bahwa dialah yang membantu pada malam tragedi itu. Semua kenyataan di beberkan oleh Obito.

Ujung dari permasalahan itu sendiri adalah pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh Itachi merupakan misi dari para petinggi dan para tetua Konoha. Hanya Hokage ke tiga lah yang tidak menyetujuinya. Namun keadaan semakin mendesak, mengharuskan Itachi bertindak cepat demi menghindari perang terjadi lagi.

'_Semua bisa dia bunuh pada malam itu, namun dia tak bisa membunuh adiknya. Laki-laki yang sambil menangis darah membunuh perasaannya dan membantai klannya demi desa, tak bisa membunuhmu. Apa kau tahu artinya? Baginya nyawamu lebih penting dari desa.'_

Sejak saat itu tim Hebi –ular-berganti nama menjadi Taka-elang-dengan misi khusus menghancurkan Konoha dibawah pimpinan Sasuke. Bergabung dengan Akatsuki adalah langkah awal Sasuke demi membalaskan dendamnya pada Konoha. Sasuke semakin terperosok kedalam kegelapan yang tak berujung. Lelaki pembalas dendam sejati.

Uchiha adalah klan yang ditakdirkan untuk balas dendam. Sasuke menanggung semua kebencian Uchiha, dan bermaksud menyerang dunia dengan kutukan kebencian itu. Senjata, teman, serta kekuatan paling besar yaitu kebencian. Itulah jalan ninja Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin dikelilingi kegelapan yang pekat. Bahkan ia hampir saja membunuh Sakura , mantan teman setim nya di tim 7. Hancur sudah kenangan anggota tim Kakashi saat dihadapkan pada kenyataan akhir dari tim 7 adalah membunuh antar sesama teman. Hanya meninggalkan retakan hancur berkeping-keping.

'_Sasuke... yang ada dalam dirimu bukan hanya klan,'kan? Bukan cuma kebencian 'kan? Coba lihat dasar hatimu sekali lagi, kau pasti mengerti kebenarannya,' kata Kakashi saat ia dan Sasuke akan bertarung di air terjun dekat pertemuan lima kage._

Sasuke hanya terdiam lama dengan wajah datarnya. Ia teringat teman serta warga Konoha yang sedang tertawa tanpa tahu apa-apa. Itu membuatnya marah tak terkendali.

'_Semua tertawa,' desis Sasuke pelan. 'TERTAWA DENGAN PENGORBANAN ITACHI, TERTAWA TANPA TAHU APA-APA. BAGIKU, SUARA TAWA KALIAN TERDENGAR SEPERTI HINAAN DAN CACIAN,' teriak Sasuke murka._

Susano'o Sasuke berubah menjadi sangat dingin dan menyeramkan seakan perubahan bentuk itu bukti dari betapa Sasuke sangat membenci teman serta warga Konoha.

'_SUARA TAWA ITU AKAN KUUBAH JADI JERITAN!.'_

"Hosh... hosh..."

Sasuke tersentak bangun dari tidur gelisahnya. Peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuh pucatnya. Sasuke mencengkram dada kirinya dan merasakan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Sasuke menoleh kesekelilingnya dan sadar bahwa ia berada di kamarnya dikomplek Uchiha.

Matanya tertuju pada sebingkai foto saat ia _genin_ dulu diatas meja sebelah kasurnya. Sasuke mengambilnya dan menatap foto guru serta teman-temannya. Mata sasuke menyorot foto Naruto. Ia kembali teringat ucapan Naruto dulu, yang awalnya ia hiraukan dan mencoba menolak keberadaannya. Tetapi pada akhirnya menjadi cahaya pada hidupnya yang kelam ini.

Setidaknya ia bisa berharap hidupnya akan lebih baik setelah ia memutuskan kembali ke Konoha setelah Perang Shinobi 3 tahun yang lalu. Perjalanan yang sulit namun akhir dari usaha kerasnya ia kembali di terima warga Konoha. Image buruk Sasuke hilang ketika ia balik menolong Konoha menyerang Madara dan Obito Uchiha pada perang lalu, setelah Sasuke mengerti apa arti dari seorang ninja dan pengorbanan demi desa. Biarpun sebagian warga masih memandangnya curiga. Dan sempat menerima hukuman.

Akankah bahagia menghampiri Sasuke Uchiha, sang mantan _nuke-nin_? Pemuda yang dibutakan dendam karena sangat mencintai keluarga serta klannya?

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Oke, ini prolognya. Tinggalin jejak ne? Gomen for typos nya :D

Oke, keep or delete minna?

Review reader menentukan lanjut apa enggak ini fic.

Dimana fic SasuSaku Canon yang semakin hari semakin menghilang. Jika responnya positif next chap sedang proses dan tidak akan memakan waktu lama, janji deh hehe:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinobi New Life**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Shinobi New Life by Narita Putri

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

**Warning : Canon/semi canon (I Try My Best), OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc**.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fic is Dedicated fo**r** the Big Fan of SasuSaku**

Enjoy~~~

'_Kau pasti tahu, 'kan? Dulu aku dibenci penduduk desa karena kyubi dalam diriku. Dulu aku membenci penduduk desa, aku juga berniat balas dendam. Kalau salah langkah mungkin aku akan seperti dirimu. Kupikir aku tak punya ikatan dengan siapapun, sampai aku bertemu denganmu serta guru Iruka.' _

'_Dulu aku ingin sepertimu, akhirnya aku punya ikatan, kita juga menjalankan misi sebagai kelompok 7. Aku terus mengejarmu karena ingin menjadi sekuat dan sekeren dirimu. Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu.'_

'_Aku peduli denganmu KARENA KITA TEMAN.'_

(Kata-kata Naruto yang sangat merasuki relung hati gelap Sasuke)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Training Field-**

"Kau pasti bercanda," geram Sasuke emosi. Aura hitam membunuh menguar disekeliling tubuhnya, membuat Naruto bergedik ngeri.

Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini hanya berdua di Training Field-tempat berlatih tim 7 saat _genin_ dulu-. Mereka janji berlatih hari ini. Namun akhir dari latihan, setelah Naruto mengucapkan permohonannya yang tak masuk akal, membuat bungsu Uchiha ini jengkel setengah mati.

Oh... Ayolah! Kau juga akan sangat kesal jika kau tahu itu.

"Ayolah, _teme_. Ya... ya," rengek Naruto dengan _puppy eyes no jutsunya_ yang gagal, membuat sasuke merasa mual seketika.

"Aku bilang tidak, tetap tidak," tegas Sasuke. Ia tidak akan mau melakukannya. Bisa-bisa arwah ayahnya dan seluruh Klan Uchiha tidak tenang di alamnya jika Sasuke menerima permohonan Naruto.

Sangat ketidak-Uchiha-an!

"Kau itu 'kan sahabatku _teme_. Seharusnya kau menolongku. Apa kau tega melihatku menderita jika rencana ini gagal? Ini demi masa depanku, _teme_. Ayolah..."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan berat. Ia sangat kesal melihat tingkah Naruto dan segala ocehannya. Dari betapa kejamnya ia menelantarkan Naruto dulu (-_memangnya aku orangtuamu- _sungut Sasuke dalam hati). Sampai betapa Sasuke sangat menyianyiakan Naruto padahal Naruto sahabat dan keluarga Sasuke satu-satunya saat ini (-_kau bukan keluargaku, Uchiha itu cool dan_ _pendiam, tidak seperti kau- _dengus Sasuke).

Tapi malang tak dapat ditolak oleh bungsu Uchiha ini. Kini Sasuke berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya setelah perdebatan yang alot tadi. Memang pada dasarnya ia tak pandai berdebat, jadilah ia menolong Naruto. Yah, sekali-kali menolong sahabat.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika mengingat wajah bodoh dan bersemu Naruto ketika membeberkan rencananya. Dasar _baka dobe_. Seharusnya biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, jika biasa, bukan Naruto namanya.

"Nah, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk meminimalisir keadaan memalukan itu nanti?" ucap Sasuke datar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Susana Desa Konoha dipusat kota hari ini sangat ramai. Toko dan aneka jajanan khas Desa Konoha berjejer rapi disetiap pinggir jalan. Hari ini yang pada dasarnya panas -sebagian warga enggan keluar- menjadi sangat ramai ketika semua orang mengerubungi sesuatu membentuk pola melingkar melihat drama _live_ tersuguh didepan mata mereka.

Disana berdiri Naruto dengan berpakaian layaknya samurai zaman edo –lengkap _wig_ pirang panjang diikat kuda tinggi- menggigit setangkai mawar merah darah dan berdiri dihadapan tiga gadis cantik.

Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino yang baru saja dari gedung Hokage memutuskan berjalan pulang dengan menyusuri keramaian pasar. Namun mereka terbelalak kaget saat melihat Naruto dengan pakaian dan pose anehnya mencegat mereka di tengah pasar. Semua orang langsung tertarik dan mengerubungi mereka menantikan adegan drama _teleshinobi_ tersaji langsung tanpa sensor di hadapan mereka.

"Naruto, apa-apaan kau ini," hardik Sakura emosi. Naruto yang dibentak Sakura hanya nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"Tenang Sakura-chan. Hari ini hari bersejarahku. Aku tidak akan membuat keributan, tenang saja. Nah..."

**Plok Plok Plok **

suara tepukan tangan Naruto dengan pose dua tangan diatas bertepuk dan mengedipkan mata _cute_nya pada Hinata –membuatnya merona merah- berteriak lantang.

"SASUKE..."

Entah darimana sekejab muncul Sasuke lengkap dengan spanduk jumbo didua tangannya.

'_Baka Dobe,' _rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Dia sangat kesal saat ini. Mengapa si _baka dobe_ memanggil namanya. Cukup bertepuk tangan saja Sasuke akan muncul kok seperti perjanjian mereka sebelumnya.

Percuma dong hari ini Sasuke rela mengganti pakaiannya yang sekseh seperti biasanya dengan pakaian _shinobi_ biasa lengkap dengan topeng, jika sekarang semua orang tahu itu dia. Wajah Sasuke dibalik topeng mengerut geram.

Jadi, ini toh rencana meminimalisir keadaanmemalukan ya Sa-Su-Ke CkCkCk

"Sasuke?," tanya Sakura heran. "Kau benar-benar Sasuke-kun? Ya, ampun." Sakura terkejut bukan main. Untuk apa seorang Uchiha bawa-bawa spanduk besar ditengah pasar? Apalagi Sasuke yang gengsinya selangit ini.

"Hn," dehem Sasuke pura-pura cuek. Padahal dalam hati ia sangat malu sampai pipi pucatnya merona merah bergaris-garis tipis. "Sudah, sudah. Nah, Sasuke buka dong spanduknya. Dan angkat tinggi-tinggi ya...," kata Naruto tak tahu malu.

Dengan setengah hati Sasuke melakukannya. Harga diri Uchihanya seakan turun tertimpa ekor _kyuubi _Naruto. Dalam hati Sasuke bersumpah akan memberi Naruto pelajaran. Mungkin jadi _kyuubi_ panggang gosong dengan _jutsu_ kirin boleh juga. Khu khu khu!

Setelah Sasuke membuka lebar-lebar spanduk besar dengan kedua tangannya dan diangkat tinggi-tinggi, terpampanglah tulisan cakar ayam hasil usaha keras Naruto selama seminggu HINATA-CHAN MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU. AKU MENCINTAIMU. ~NARUTO GANTENG~

"Cih, ganteng. Dasar tak sadar rupa," ejek Sasuke kejam.

"Jadi, Hinata-chan." Naruto berkata sambil memegang toa –entah darimana didapatkannya- dengan suara super duper ultrasonik, membuat siapa saja dapat mendengarnya. Bahkan _kuchiyose-kuchiyose_ para _shinobi_ terpeleset gaje saat akan bertarung ckckck

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata dan berlutut dihadapannya. Sedangkan Hinata wajahnya sangat merah padam dan berdebar-debar. Hinata yakin ia sebentar lagi akan pingsan. Tahan Hinata...

"Lama," dengus Sasuke masam. Ia jengah, kenapa Naruto lama sekali, bukan langsung ke intinya saja. Dan sejak kapan orang yang melamar yang seharusnya merekalah yang harus memegang spanduk, menjadi bagian tugas orang lain yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya?

Lagi-lagi ide gila _baka dobe_. _'Kau itu gimana sih teme. Aku 'kan harus menggigit mawar dan memegang toa. Bagaimana aku bisa memegang spanduk yang besar gitu. Kau niat nolong tidak sih?._'

"Dasar! Dia yang minta tolong, aku yang dimarahi," rutuk Sasuke dan meremas kasar spanduk. Kalau bisa ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata. Wajah Hinata semakin merah padam. Ia sangat berdebar-debar. Apakah ia harus percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya? Apakah Naruto akhirnya membalas peraasaannya? Tapi mengapa langsung melamar?

"Hinata, menikahlah denganku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Mulai sekarang kaulah satu-satunya gadis dalam hidupku. Aku akan membahagiakanmu semampu yang kubisa. Maukah kau melahirkan anak-anakku?," tanya Naruto serius dan _to the point_. Yah, Naruto memang tidak jauh dari hal-hal mesum.

"Wah, Hinata kau dilamar tuh," sela Ino jail. "Diam dong _pig_, biarkan Hinata bicara," kata Sakura sebal. "Iya, iya _forehead_..."

Naruto merasa heran Hinata diam saja. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. "Hinata-chan kenapa?," tanya Naruto heran dengan posisi wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Hinata.

"A-aku..." Hinata tergagap dengan wajah merah padam, ketika wajah Naruto hanya beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya.

**BLUGH**

Hinata pingsan. "Heek..." Naruto dan semuanya _sweatdrop._

"Hei, hei, Hinata-chan bangun dong. Kau 'kan belum menjawab lamaranku. _Teme_ gimana nih," rengek Naruto frustasi. "Tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke cuek. Dan melepaskan spanduk yang membuat neraka bagi kedua tangannya.

"NA~RU~TO~," geram Sakura murka. "eh, eh Sakura-chan?," seru Naruto kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata, hah!? SHANNAROO."

**BRUAGH**

Semua orang yang ada disekitar mereka menutup mata ngeri. Naruto terhempas sejauh 50 meter dari posisi semula dengan posisi tidak elit sama sekali. Tersungkur dengan wajah rata mencium tanah dan dengan pantat yang menungging. Sungguh kondisi yang mengenaskan. _Wig_nya terlepas entah kemana.

"Loh, Naruto?," tanya seseorang. Didekat Naruto berdiri segerombolan _rookie_ 11 yang entah bagaimana bisa berkumpul bersama.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Kau lebih suka mencium tanah daripada wanita, ya?," tanya Sai dengan senyum menyebalkannya seperti biasanya.

"Aku masih suka mencium wanita kok, ini gara-gara Sakura-chan, tahu," jawab naruto sengau sambil memegang pipinya yang bengkak dan berdenyut sakit. "Sakura? Kau habis memperlihatkan jurus mesummu lagi, ya? Dasar tidak kapok kau ini," kata Kiba heran.

Naruto sebal atas perkataan Kiba. "Bukan, kok. Aku tadi melamar Hinata-chan, eh dia pingsan dan aku kena _shannaro_nya Sakura-chan," kata Naruto mayun.

_Rookie_ 11 tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sakura memang punya tenaga monster warisan Hokage kelima, sih," celutuk Kiba lagi. Dan mereka terus tertawa.

"Siapa yang kalian bilang monster, hah?." Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka dari belakang. Hawa disekeliling mereka berubah mencekam dan membuat mereka bergedik ngeri.

"Ja, Naruto. Berusaha, ya," kata _rookie _11 buru-buru ngacir daripada dihantam monster. Upps

"Hei, kalian!," teriak Sakura emosi. Sakura sangat sebal pada teman-teman jouninnya itu. Lalu Sakura mendelik tidak suka pada Naruto dan kemudian menghela napas panjang guna meredam kekesalannya. "Hinata ada dirumah sakit. Kurasa dia hanya syok. Kau pergilah menjenguknya."

Naruto menatap Sakura berbinar-binar dengan mata besar biru yang hampir menangis , bibirnya dibuat semayun mungkin. Bermaksud membuat se_cute_ mungkin gitu. (Namun sayang sekali, dibenak Sakura yang _cute_ cuma Sasuke seorang kok khe khe khe)

Namun Sakura hanya menatapnya seakan Naruto orang gila. _Poor_ Naruto...

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Tenang tenang... sasusaku moment na next chap. Ini pembukaan dengan berkumpulnya para pemuda pemudi ninja desa konoha^^**

**Tetap dinanti review na, minna^^**

**Thanks all to review^^ chap depan saia bakalan balas satu-satu.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Aceh, Juni 2014.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shinobi New Life**

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Shinobi New Life by Narita Putri

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

**WARNING : Canon/semi canon (I Try My Best), OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fict is Dedicated for The Big Fan of SasuSaku**

Enjoy~~~

Suasana hening menjadi latar belakang Sakura ketika ia berjalan pulang sendirian ditengah kesunyian malam ini. Udara dingin merambat disekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya harus merapatkan mantelnya lebih erat lagi. Angin berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun kering berserakan dijalanan. Sedangkan bulan bersembunyi diantara awan-awan yang berarak berjalan diangkasa. Sungguh suasana khas menjelang tengah malam.

"Lelah sekali hari ini," kata Sakura lesu. Ia tidak menyangka hari ini ia harus lembur lagi. Pekerjaannya sebagai ninja medis membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra. Bukan hanya bekerja sebagai ninja medis menyembuhkan pasien, ia juga melakukan berbagai penelitian di Rumah Sakit Konoha dengan bekerja langsung dibawah asuhan gurunya sang Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

Dia tidak keberatan dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, dia suka akan kesibukan. Yang mana dapat membuatnya sedikit teralihkan dari perasaan cintanya kepada satu-satunya kuturunan Uchiha yang masih hidup, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura tidak mengerti. Mengapa cintanya untuk teman setimnya tidak pernah pudar, bahkan semakin hari semakin kuat dan berakar. Padahal Sakura tahu, ia nyaris tewas dua kali di tangan Sasuke. Namun ia mengerti saat-saat itu Sasuke masih labil dengan balas dendamnya. Bukankah Sakura sama saja dengan Sasuke yang sama-sama ingin membunuh satu sama lain di dekat air terjun di pertemuan lima _kage?_ Jika dipikir-pikir sungguh kondisi yang serba menyedihkan.

Membunuh orang yang dicintai merupakan suatu hal yang paling tragis dan menyedihkan.

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya saat ini. Ia membayangkan apakah saat ini ia bisa bersama Sasuke setelah pemuda tersebut kembali. Yang ia tahu pemuda tersebut itu kini mulai kembali menata hidupnya.

"Apa aku termasuk bagian dari hidupmu Sasuke-kun?." Sakura mendesah pasrah pada perasaannya yang tetap labil. Seharusnya 6 tahun sudah bisa membuatnya menjadi gadis yang kuat. Bukan tetap menjadi gadis cengeng hanya karena cintanya tak terbalas.

Sakura menghembuskan karbondioksida dari mulut dan terlihat kabut putih dari hembusannya. Dan ia mulai terus berjalan sambil merenungi betapa ia sangat menyebalkan –menurut dirinya sendiri- ketika ia mendadak berhenti setelah ia melihat seseorang yang bukan lain adalah Sasuke, seseorang yang baru saja dipikirkannya, tengah menatap kosong langit didepan bangku semen dingin didekat gerbang desa.

_De ja vu_... Sakura berasa kembali pada malam saat Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha pada usia 13 tahun. Dengan ditemani bulan yang sepenuhnya telah menampakkan diri. Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan setiap helai rambut pinknya yang telah melewati bahu.

Sakura masih terpaku pada pikirannya tanpa disadari mata onyx sekelam malam milik Sasuke tengah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Tidak ada raut terkejut terlukis diwajah tampan pemuda itu, seakan keberadaan Sakura yang terpaut 5 meter darinya telah disadari pemuda tersebut sedari tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?," tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa menit hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Eh..." Sakura tersentak saat ia sadar Sasuke berbicara padanya. "Uh, ini, a-aku baru saja selesai bekerja dirumah sakit," jawab Sakura tergagap. Ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Sekarang betapa ia sangat gugup hanya berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Biasanya ada teman-teman yang lain disekitar mereka.

Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kenapa Sasuke-kun ada disini?." Ia heran mengapa Sasuke tengah-tengah malam berkeliaran. _'Apa ada urusan, ya?,' _tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Entah berpikir jawaban apa yang ingin ia berikan atau hanya sekedar ingin menghirup udara malam, eh.

Astaga... itu sangat tidak sehat kau tahu.

"Tadi...," kata Sasuke pelan. "Tadi aku dipaksa ikut oleh Naruto untuk merayakan kebahagiaannya karena lamarannya diterima," lanjut Sasuke.

"Benarkah?," tanya Sakura. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan heran pada Sasuke ketika dilihatnya raut wajah Sasuke yang mencerminkan seakan-akan Sasuke ingin setidaknya sedikit mencicipi kebahagiaan yang tengah dirasakan Naruto.

Sakura termangu pada pikirannya barusan. _'Sasuke-kun, tidakkah kau tahu aku selalu berada disisimu? Jika kau membuka hatimu untukku, aku bersumpah kebahagiaan akan selalu hadir dihidupmu Sasuke-kun,' batin Sakura sedih._

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Wah, tidak kusangka yang akan menikah duluan dalam tim 7 Naruto, ya Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura cerah. Cepat sekali mood gadis yang identik dengan musim semi ini berubah.

"Aku juga ingin cepat menikah deh," ucap Sakura ceplos. _'Ups apa yang kau katakan Sakura baka!,' _rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Sakura salah tingkah melihat Sasuke dihadapannya kini tengah menautkan kedua alisnya dan menatapnya.

"Kau ingin menikah?," tanya Sasuke lirih. Ia merasa perasaannya sedikit aneh. Perasaan rumit seakan tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu terucap oleh bibir Sakura. Mungkinkah ia merasa tertinggal dari dua teman setimnya?

"Yah," ucap Sakura salah tingkah. "Suatu saat aku juga akan menikah Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang kucintai. Aku berjanji kelak suamiku akan selalu bahagia berada disisiku. Itu janjiku seumur hidup," ucap Sakura tersirat. Ia berharap Sasuke dapat menangkap sinyalnya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam tanpa membalas. "Ayo, kuantar kau pulang," ajak Sasuke datar.

Sakura hanya mendesah dalam hati. Sinyalnya tak tersampaikan, eh. "Ya..."

Mereka berjalan dalam diam sepanjang perjalanan ke apartemen Sakura. Sasuke berjalan menatap lurus kedepan dengan dua tangan dimasukkan kedalam sakunya. Katananya tersemat rapi di pinggang kokohnya.

Sakura sekali-kali melirik Sasuke dari samping. Ia sebenarnya sangat ingin bercakap-cakap banyak dengan Sasuke. Ini kesempatan yang jarang ada saat mereka hanya berdua. Bukankah kesempatan harus digunakan sebaik mungkin. Tetapi entah mengapa lidahya kelu untuk memulai perbincangan lagi.

"Sudah sampai," kata Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura. _'Kenapa cepat sekali sih. Seharusnya apartemenku di Suna sekalian,' _dengus batin Sakura_. _

"Ya, terima kasih Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura dengan senyum manis terbaiknya.

"Hn, aku pulang dulu," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia lalu menatap Sakura intens. Sakura tak menyadari Sasuke tengah menatapnya serius. Seakan-akan tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Lalu ia mulai berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

"Hati-hati Sasuke-kun, dan _oyasumi,_" teriak Sakura kencang. Ia tidak peduli saat ini teriakannya dapat membuat penghuni lainnya marah dan mungkin saja ia akan dilempar panci seperangkat pisau dapur?

"Hn, oyasumi," jawab Sasuke, ia tersenyum sekilas kemudian segera menghilang.

"Kyaaa...," jerit Sakura girang. Tidak disangka Sasuke akan mengucapkan selamat malam padanya. Mungkinkah malam ini ia akan bermimpi indah? Mimpi duduk berdua dipadang bunga sambil _lovey dovey_-an kya kya kya... Sakura tidak sabar masuk kedalam apartemennya dan langsung melepas bajunya dan berendam di _bath tup_ lalu tidur dan memimpikan Sasuke.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Terima kasih yang sudah review^^ saia jadi semangat, apalagi sasusaku adalah couple favorit saia di anime naruto. Uhh gimana gitu rumitnya percintaan mereka. Semoga ending manga na sasusaku bersatu, ahoyyy :D**

**Thanks all to review^^**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Aceh, Juni 2014.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shinobi New Life**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Shinobi New Life by Narita Putri

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

**WARNING : Canon/semi canon (I Try My Best), OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fict is Dedicated for The Big Fan of Sasusaku**

Enjoy~~~

Semenjak pertemuan yang lalu Sasuke dan Sakura sering terlihat bersama. Ada saja keadaan yang membuat mereka bersama. Entah itu bersama dalam satu tim saat misi maupun tidak sengaja bertemu dijalan yang berlanjut makan bersama di kedai Ramen Ichiraku.

Namun bukan berarti Sakura tidak senang, dia amat sangat bahagia. Perubahan sikap hangat Sasuke padanya –setidaknya Sasuke tidak merasa keberatan bersama Sakura- ia beramsumsi itu merupakan sikap hangat Sasuke. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, malah lebihpun tidak masalah kok.

Dipihak Sasuke sendiri, ia merasa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan Sakura. Yang _notabane_ dulu dianggapnya gadis menyebalkan dan cerewet. Apakah faktor usia membuatnya lebih dewasa?

Sifat Sakura yang dulu sepertinya tidak berubah. Tetap bersemu merah dan merona bila Sasuke menatapnya intens. Sasuke sendiripun tidak keberatan dengan sifat Sakura yang kadang-kadang cerewetnya timbul. Dan yang membuatnya sakit telinga jika Sakura dan Naruto mulai bertengkar dihadapannya.

Kadang-kadang Sasuke sering curi-curi kesempatan melihat Sakura. Bahkan frekuensinya bertambah akhir-akhir ini. Itu membuatnya merasa tidak lebih baik. Sering menyerang titik organ jantungnya. Debaran jantungnya berdetak tidak senormal biasanya hanya jika Sakura berada terlalu dekat dengannya.

Itu membuatnya, _well_ sedikit frustasi. Kadang Sasuke merenung, apakah perasaannya pada Sakura saat _genin_ dulu timbul kembali? Perasaan dimana ia ingin terlihat keren dan kuat dihadapan Sakura. Dan sebal jika Sakura lebih memperhatikan si _baka dobe_.

Ia merasa perasaan cinta itu sesuatu yang semu jika melibatkan dirinya sendiri. Perasaan naif yang ia kira tak akan pernah ia rasakan, hanya karena ia menganggap perasaan itu omong kosong. Tapi apakah ia pantas dicintai yang mana ia merupakan mantan _nuke-nin_ dengan reputasi penjahat internasional dunia shinobi? _Well_, itu julukan padanya saat ia masih menjadi _nuke-nin_ dan sekarang tidak. Namanya telah dibersihkan beserta klannya.

Jangan takut Sasuke, Sakura menunggumu suit suit...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SASUKE-KUN," teriak Sakura kaget. Ia melihat Sasuke tengah dipapah dalam kondisi luka parah oleh Shino Aburame.

Sakura yang sebelumnya disuruh sang guru Tsunade-shisou untuk mengambil laporan yang biasanya pada Kotetsu dan Izumo –sang penjaga gerbang Konoha- bergegas ketempat tujuan. Namun apa yang dilihatnya ketika sampai didekat gerbang membuatnya membeku seketika.

Sakura langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Ia mendudukkan dirinya ditanah dengan memangku kepala Sasuke dipahanya. Ia langsung mengalirkan cakra hijaunya di bagian perut yang terlihat parah.

"Ugh...," erang Sasuke lemah. "Kumohon Sasuke-kun bertahanlah," isak Sakura. Tanpa dikomando air matanya telah mendesak keluar.

Kemudian Sakura menoleh pada teman tim misi Sasuke yaitu Shino, Hinata dan Kiba.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke-kun?," tanya Sakura tercekat. Ia masih berkonsentrasi pada cakranya untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama pada Sasuke. Air mata Sakura semakin mengalir dan menjatuhi wajah Sasuke yang memar dan berdarah.

_Well,_ rekan-rekannya bernasib tak jauh lebih baik dari Sasuke, biarpun mereka tidak terluka fatal.

"Sasuke terluka karena melindungi kami. Ia terkena sabetan kunai beracun ketika kami menjalankan misi melawan para _nuke-nin_ Kumogakure yang akan menyerang Konoha diperbatasan. Mereka sangat kuat karena mereka memiliki semacam racun mematikan. Kami kewalahan melawan mereka...," jawab Shino panjang.

Sakura tidak mendengar lagi penjelasan lebih lanjut Shino, saat ia telah selesai mengalirkan cakra pertolongan pertamanya pada Sasuke. "Hiks, Sasuke-kun. A-aku sangat takut kau kenapa-napa," kata Sakura ditengah isakannya.

"Aku hiks, sangat takut hiks, kehilanganmu Sasuke-kun. Ah, m-maksudku... hiks." Sakura tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan perkataannya, ia merasa ia terlalu frontal mengakui perasaanya saat ini.

Sasuke miris mendengar tangisan Sakura. Dadanya hangat mengetahui masih ada seseorang yang menangis karena mencemaskannya. Tangan Sasuke terjulur menyentuh pipi Sakura. Ia menghapus lembut air mata Sakura yang menganak sungai diwajahnya.

"Jangan menangis Sakura," kata Sasuke lemah. Entah mengapa ia tidak ingin melihat Sakura menangis. Semenjak ia kembali pulang ke Konoha seakan-akan perasaan manusiawinya yang dulu kembali bangkit kepermukaan, sehingga hal-hal seperti ini ia dapat tersentuh.

Sakura yang tidak dapat membendung perasaannya lagi langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan putus asa. Ia ingin menyalurkan perasaannya yang sangat takut kehilangan Sasuke lagi.

Sasuke yang dipeluk merasa nyaman dan hangat menjalar disekujur tubuhnya membuatnya tenang. Namun sensasi nyaman kepalanya pada dada empuk Sakura membuatnya bersemu merah. Ia lalu melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan menyentuh pipi Sakura lagi, bermaksud menghapus air mata Sakura yang tidak berhenti.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak apa-apa, percayalah," ujar Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Mereka saling bertatapan intens, tidak ada yang ingin menarik diri, seakan-akan terhanyut pada sepasang mata masing-masing yang mencerminkan perasaan mereka. Kemudian Sasuke terus menatap bibir ranum merah alami milik Sakura, ia seakan terhipnotis. Dan entah bagaimana Sasuke terdorong mencium Sakura dan tanpa dikomando Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

Sakura yang terkejut, namun tak dapat melakukan sesuatu, hanya berharap semoga jantungnya yang berdebar dan hampir meloncat keluar tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke. Lalu ia juga menutup mata menghayati.

Namun ketika bibir Sasuke sesaat lagi akan menyentuh bibir ranum Sakura, mendadak terhenti tatkala mendengar pekikan terkejut dari mulut _kunoichi _muda berambut pirang panjang, Ino Yamanaka.

Ino yang tadinya akan berangkat misi bersama timnya terkejut ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang akan mencium Sakura, yang membuatnya memekik keras. Ia tidak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan mencium Sakura, didepan orang banyak lagi.

Apa Perang Shinobi kelima akan segera terjadi, eh.

Anggota tim misi yang dipimpin Sasuke yang melihat kejadian barusan hanya terkesiap dan membatu ditempat. Sedangkan Hinata telah berwajah merah padam sedari tadi.

Teriakan Ino barusan membuat Sasuke tersadar dan menarik diri dari Sakura. Sakura menghela napas kecewa. _'Dasar Ino-pig! Tidak bisa melihat orang senang. Padahal sedikit lagi aku akan dicium Sasuke-kun...,' _sesal Sakura.

Sakura mendelik tidak suka pada Ino. Ino yang menyadarinya hanya nyengir tidak bersalah. Sepertinya Ino telah merasa merusak moment romantis yang akan terjadi pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi," ucap Sasuke cepat, menginterupsi _deathglare_ Sakura pada Ino. Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya sudah lebih baik. Lukanya tidak sesakit tadi.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun kau harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Tadi hanya pertolongan pertama dariku. Kau harus diperiksa lebih _intensif_," ucap Sakura cemas melihat Sasuke yang akan pergi.

"Hn, aku pergi dulu." Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, Sasuke langsung bergegas pergi. Ia merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan tadi. Jadi, lebih baik segera pergi saja.

Selepas ditinggal Sasuke, Ino menginterogasi Sakura -layaknya detektif- terkait kasus 'Ciuman Dari Si Tampan Uchiha' yang tidak sempat terlaksana. "Jidat~ katakan padaku kenapa Sasuke-kun menciummu?," tuding Ino cemberut.

Sakura mendengus tidak suka. "_Well_, kalau kau benar-benar melihat. Aku tidak dicium Sasuke-kun Ino-_pig_!," kata Sakura masam. _'Tidak sempat dicium karena kau keburu menjerit, tahu,' _dengus Sakura dalam hati.

"Oh, haha... maaf-maaf." Sepertinya kali ini Ino benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Aku akan menyusul kerumah sakit," ujar Sakura kemudian dan langsung meninggalkan mereka semua.

Yang ditinggalkan hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Merepotkan... Ayo kita berangkat. Misinya bisa-bisa tertunda gara-gara hobi gosipmu itu Ino," ucap Shikamaru Nara mengantuk.

"Apa katamu,?" geram Ino mengamuk. "Sudah-sudah. Ayo kita pergi," ujar Chouji Akamichi menengahi sambil mengunyah keripik kentang keempatnya.

"Ck, ada-ada saja. Minna, ayo kita pulang dan berendam di _onsen_. Yuhuuu...," teriak Kiba pada rekan tim misinya dan berlari kencang sehingga menimbulkan debu-debu beterbangan.

"Ayo," ajak Shino pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum "Hai."

Sungguh hari yang indah di Desa Daun tersembunyi Konohagakure.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Terima kasih yang sudah memberikan review na^^ **

**Ini memang ff sasusaku, ya^^ saia ingin membuat ff yang berharap kedepannya sasusaku bisa bersatu hohoho**

**Thanks all to review^^**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Aceh, Juni 2014.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shinobi New Life**

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Shinobi New Life by Narita Putri

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

**WARNING : Canon/semi canon (I Try My Best), OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Chap ini maaf demi jalan cerita ada pairing NaruHina, _scene _yang lumayan banyak. Semoga tidak bosan ya^.^

**This Fict is Dedicated for The Big Fan of SasuSaku**

Enjoy~~~

Hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura semakin hari semakin baik. Pernah sekali Sasuke menjemput Sakura dari rumah sakit saat dia telah selesai bekerja.

Ketika Sakura bertanya, Sasuke hanya mengatakan bahwa ia kebetulan lewat, dengan wajah dipalingkan dari Sakura, bermaksud menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis dikedua pipinya. Sasuke sendiripun tidak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan itu.

Sakura saat itu senang bukan main. Hanya karena hal sekecil itu saja dia sudah sangat senang, apalagi jika ia sungguhan menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak mengalami peningkatan lebih lagi, eh.

"Huft..." Sakura menghela napas muram saat disadarinya hubungannya dengan Sasuke tidak mengalami peningkatan sama sekali. Oke, dia bersyukur sekarang Sasuke tidak lagi merasa terganggu akan kehadirannya. Bahkan watu itu Sasuke sempat ingin menciumnya.

"Kau kenapa sih Sakura-chan?," tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh ramen. Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto. Saat ini mereka berempat –dengan susunan tempat- Sai, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, sedang berada di kedai Ramen Ichiraku.

Naruto mentraktir mereka karena dulu Sakura dan Sai tidak sempat merayakan kebahagiaan Naruto saat lamarannya diterima. Sakura saat itu ada operasi mendadak sedangkan Sai sedang melaksanakan misi. Hanya Sasuke yang menemani perayaan Naruto saat itu –tentu atas paksaan dari Naruto.

"Eh, aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Sakura kikuk. Sasuke menghentikan suapan ramen dihadapannya untuk melihat Sakura. Sakura yang merasa Sasuke memandanginya tambah tidak enak.

"Beneran, aku tidak apa-apa kok Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, kau seperti gadis yang sedang galau menyadari hubungan cintanya yang tak mengalami kemajuan. Bukan begitu, jelek?," tanya Sai lengkap dengan senyum palsunya.

**KLUUK**

Sakura yang sedang memakan ramennya langsung tersedak ketika mendengar penuturan Sai. Peryataan yang tepat sasaran.

"Uhuk... apa maksudmu, Sai?," geram Sakura emosi. Ia berusaha menghilangkan wajah merah padamnya dengan minum banyak-banyak. Yang Sakura inginkan saat ini adalah menenggelamkan Sai didasar perut bumi saking kesalnya ia.

"Seperti yang kau dengar dengan jelas," kata Sai santai, ia sepertinya tidak menyadari hawa membunuh menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

"Kalian kenapa sih?," tanya Naruto heran. Sakura menhela napas panjang guna menstabilkan emosinya. Lebih baik ia mengganti topik saja.

"Hei, Naruto, bagaimana ceritanya kau mendapat restu dari ayah Hinata. Bukankah ayahnya sangat keras kepala?," tanya Sakura heran.

"Kalian ingin mendengarkan ceritaku saat melamar Hinata-chan dulu?," tanya Naruto sambil menghirup kuah ramen mangkok ketiganya.

"Ya, bukan begitu Sasuke-kun, Sai?," jawab Sakura antusias. "Hn," jawab mereka bersama.

"Hmm...Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik, ya," tutur Naruto mulai bercerita.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Saat itu Naruto bergegas ke rumah sakit saat Sakura mengatakan Hinata berada disana. Naruto merasa sangat gelisah sepanjang jalan. Peluh membanjiri kedua tangannya, ia merasa gugup. Apa jawaban dari Hinata, nanti? Ia semakin tidak tenang ketika kakinya telah melangkah memasuki Rumah Sakit Konoha._

_Naruto segera menuju meja resepsionis. "Maaf, Hinata Hyuuga berada dikamar berapa?," tanya Naruto pada seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu._

"_Sebentar, Hinata Hyuuga...," kata resepsionis tersebut sambil melihat data para pasien. "Ah, dia berada dikamar no. 25 dilantai 2 Uzumaki-san," jawab wanita tersebut setelah beberapa menit._

"_Arigatou," ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar._

_Naruto segera kelantai 2 dan mulai mencari kamar rawat Hinata. Ketika telah menemukannya, diketuknya kamar tersebut. Terdengar suara Hinata mempersilahkan masuk. Naruto langsung memasuki kamar tersebut._

_Disana, ditempat tidur, Hinata sedang duduk menantikan Naruto. Sepertinya Hinata tahu maksud kedatangan Naruto._

"_Kau tak apa-apa, Hinata-chan?," tanya Naruto cemas. Ia segera menghampiri Hinata._

"_Ah, a-aku tidak apa-apa kok, Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata tersenyum. "Syukurlah," ucap Naruto lega. Kemudian wajah Naruto mulai serius. Hinata semakin mengeratkan remasan selimutnya._

_Bagaimanapun Naruto pasti butuh jawabanan atas lamarannya._

"_Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto lembut. "Aku tahu kau sekarang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Tapi aku harus mengetahui apa jawabanmu, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku akan sangat tersiksa jika menunggunya lebih lama lagi," lanjut Naruto serius._

_Hinata terpana dengan wajah tampan Naruto yang sedang serius. "B-boleh aku bertanya Naruto-kun,?" ucap Hinata pelan._

"_Hmm, ya. Kau boleh menanyakan apa saja. Aku Uzumaki Naruto yang akan menjawabnya. He he...," ucap Naruto bangga._

_Hinata tersenyum mendengar kalimat Naruto. "K-kenapa Naruto-kun ingin m-menikah denganku?," tanya Hinata gagap sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dengan wajah merona merah._

_Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata yang menunduk. Kini mereka saling menatap. Naruto tersenyum lembuat membuat Hinata merona merah lebih parah lagi. "Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu," ujar Naruto mantap._

"_T-tapi bukankah N-naruto-kun menyukai Sakura-san?," tanya Hinata sedih. _

_Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum. "Memang dulu saat masih genin maupun tiga tahun kemudian ketika pulang dari berlatih dengan sennin mesum, aku menyukai Sakura-chan,' kata Naruto membuat Hinata tambah sedih._

"_Tapi, makin lama aku menyadari. Manyadari bahwa rasa suka itu hanya sebatas rasa suka pada sahabat, bukan cinta. Ketika kau dengan beraninya melawan pein demi menolongku mempertaruhkan nyawamu. Hatiku berdesir, aku merasakan perasaan aneh."_

_Naruto mengambil napas panjang dan melanjutkan. "Ketika kau jatuh terkapar dihadapanku akibat tusukan pein, aku sangat marah. Dan itu membuatku tidak terkendali, sehingga kyuubi dapat menguasaiku bahkan hingga level ekor 8. Ketika semua keadaan telah kembali seperti biasanya, makin hari aku makin menyadari perasaanku padamu. Dan aku semakin yakin, aku mencintaimu ketika aku bahkan merasa tak dapat bernapas jika kau tak didekatku, Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto lembut._

_Hinata yang mendengarnya menangis haru. Tidak menyangka Naruto juga mencintainya._

"_A-apa jawabanmu, Hinata-chan?," tanya Naruto gugup._

"_T-tentu hiks... aku mau N-naruto-kun," ucap Hinata disela tangisannya._

_Naruto yang senang langsung memeluk Hinata. Mereka larut dalam perasaan bahagia tanpa menyadari Hiashi Hyuuga tengah berdiri dibelakang mereka. _

_Hiashi yang semula akan menjenguk setelah mendapat kabar puterinya sedang dirawat dirumah sakit, terkejut ketika ia ingin membuka pintu kamar mendengar suara Naruto ketika bercerita_ _tentang persaannya pada Sinata saat invansi pein dulu. Hiashi melangkah pelan memasuki kamar Hinata ketika Naruto dan Hinata saling berpelukan._

"_Ehem...," dehem Hiashi mengagetkan Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata yang melihat ayahnya langsung menunduk takut. Naruto yang mengerti langsung menghampiri sang ketua bangsawan Klan Hyuuga itu._

"_Paman, aku akan terus terang. Aku ingin melamar Hinata-chan untuk menjadi istrku." Ucap Naruto tegas._

_Hiashi menatap tajam Naruto. " Apa yang membuatmu merasa aku akan menyetujuinya," kata Hiashi keras._

_Naruto tersenyum ketika mendengarnya. Memang orang tua itu tidak akan rela jika anak gadisnya meninggalkan mereka terlalu cepat._

"_Karena aku mencintai anakmu paman. Aku bersumpah akan membahagiakan hinata-chan. Bagiku ia satu-satunya gadisku. Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun melukainya." Ujar Naruto serius. Naruto bahkan membalas tatapan tajam Hiashi dengan tatapan keseriusan mendalam._

"_Hah!." Hiashi menghela napas panjang. Ia mendekat pada Hinata. "Tidak kusangka hari ini tiba juga. Hari dimana aku akan melepaskan anak gadisku pada seorang pemuda,' ucap Hiashi, matanya berkaca-kaca. Seakan air matanya mendesak ingin keluar._

"_Otou-sama." Hinata terharu dan langsung memeluk Hiashi._

"_J-jadi aku direstui nih paman?," tanya Naruto antusias._

"_Ya, jika kau menyakiti Hinata, kau akan tahu akibatnya," ancam Hiashi. Hiashi mengetahui betapa Naruto mencintai puterinya lewat tatapan mereka tadi._

"_Itu tak akan pernah terjadi paman. He he... hiyaaa...," teriak Naruto senang._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Naruto memandang aneh pada rekan-rekan setimya yang memandangnya cengo minus Sasuke. "Apa?," tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ah." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa bicara romantis juga," ucap Sai meremehkan.

"Aku 'kan hebat," nyengir Naruto bangga. "Orang yang dari lahir sudah bodoh tidak akan pernah pintar," ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hei... apa maksudmu _teme_," teriak Naruto sewot. Dan dimulailah perdebatan yang tidak penting antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Jadi, begitu ya ceritanya." Suara seseorang menginterupsi mereka berempat.

"Guru Kakashi? Sejak kapan kau disitu?," tanya Sakura heran.

Kakashi Hatake menggaruk kepalanya –yang kebetulan gatal-. "Sudah dari Naruto menceritakan kisah lamaran mengharukannya," ungkap Kakashi jail.

"Sensei...," protes Naruto tidak terima.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto. "Naruto, kau sekarang diharuskan menghadap Hokage dan para tetua. Aku akan mendampingimu," ujar Kakashi mendadak serius.

"Heek... memangnya ada apa? Kenapa para tetua juga? Aku sudah jarang membuat keributan, kok," kata Naruto cemas.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya," ujar Kakashi misterius. "Baiklah... aku pergi dulu teman-teman. _Ja na~_," ucap Naruto lemas. Kemudian mereka berdua dalam sekejab menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Semoga Naruto baik-baik saja," ujar Sakura cemas.

"Tidak perlu cemas. Dia itu _baka dobe_, pasti selamat," ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sakura merasa senang dengan senyuman Sasuke.

Sai sendiri merasa menjadi obat nyamuk antara Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang. _Poor_ Sai...

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Hai hai ^^ ketemu lagi dengan Narita. Kenapa chap ini penuh dengan scene NaruHina? Karena saia ingin mengklarifikasi perasaan Naruto terhadap Sakura. Sudah jelas kan. Memang nyatanya seperti itu. Naruto aja yang belum sadar perasaannya lebih dominan ke Hinata daripada Sakura.

Jadi, Sakura tetap untuk Sasuke seorang hohoho^^

Thanks to review^^

Review, please!

Aceh, Juni 2014.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shinobi New Life**

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Shinobi New Life by Narita Putri

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuSaku

**WARNING : Canon/semi canon (I Try My Best), OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fict is Dedicated for The Big Fan of SasuSaku**

Enjoy~~

Kabar mengejutkan mengagetkan seluruh penduduk Desa Daun Tersembunyi, Konohagakure.

Kabar yang beredar membicarakan pergantian Hokage lama. Bahkan warga Konoha tidak menyangka bahwa pahlawan mereka –Uzumaki Naruto- akan segera menggantikan posisi Hokage lama, Tsunade Senju.

Warga Konoha tampak antusias menyambut pelantikan Hokage baru mereka. Mereka berharap Hokage baru nanti selalu melindungi warga dan desa Konoha dari ancaman pihak luar.

"Tidak kusangka Naruto akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura, tampak terkesan.

Sasuke dan Sakura saat ini tengah berjalan berdua dikeramaian kota. Disamping kiri kanan mereka berkeremunan warga desa yang sedang membaca pengunguman pelantikan Hokage baru yang ditempel disetiap etalase toko.

"Jadi, waktu itu guru Kakashi menjemput Naruto di kedai ramen, mengenai ini ya?" lanjut Sakura lagi. "Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia tidak ingin memusingkan hal-hal seperti itu sekarang. Biarpun dulu ia juga mengatakan ingin menjadi Hokage saat perang shinobi keempat.

"Awas saja sibodoh itu. Tega-teganya tidak memberitahu kita. Mana pelantikannya besok lagi," kata Sakura berang. Sasuke hanya mendengus bosan akan sifat Sakura yang mudah meledak.

"Kau hajar saja dia saat perayaan nanti," kata Sasuke kalem. Sakura mengerjab bola matanya cepat. "Wah, kau benar Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura senang, membayangkan menganiaya Naruto. Ho ho ho

**ESOKNYA**

Sebagian bahkan seluruh warga desa berkumpul dihalaman kantor Hokage. Mereka bersorak gembira menyambut Hokage baru mereka. Suasana nampak ramai akan celotehan anak-anak yang juga ikut serta bersama orangtuanya demi melihat pemimpin dan pahlawan mereka dari dekat.

Diatas tower Hokage berdiri beberapa para tetua, anggota keamanan ANBU, Godaime Hokage –Tsunade Senju-, Naruto Uzumaki, Shizune –yang memeluk Tonton si babi gemuk merah muda-, serta Kakashi Hatake sang _copy-nin_.

"Harap tenang sekalian. Aku tetua desa beserta Hokage kelima telah memilih Hokage baru bagi kita semua, Tsunade kau bicaralah," kata tetua desa tersebut, seorang wanita lanjut usia.

Tsunade maju lebih kedepan, ia menatap semua penduduk yang telah diayominya selama 9 tahun lamanya. "Aku Tsunade Senju, Hokage kelima kalian memutuskan akan menunjuk Naruto Uzumaki sebagai penggantiku. Selama 6 tahun ini Naruto telah menunjukkan betapa ia sangat mencintai desa ini dan dia juga akan mampu menjalankan pemerintahan melebihiku, kuharap begitu. Saatnya bagiku untuk pensiun, biarpun aku masih akan sangat sibuk mengurus Rumah Sakit Konoha. Naruto, kau bicaralah," kata Tsunade akhirnya.

Naruto nampak gugup. Ia berjalan sempoyongan kesamping Tsunade. Ia tidak menyangka cita-citanya akan terwujud sebentar lagi. Ia sangat bahagia bahkan hampir meledak saking bahagianya.

Awalnya Naruto kira saat guru Kakashi menjemputnya kehadapan nenek Tsunade dan para tetua, ia kira ia telah ketahuan menguasai _jutsu_ mesum –_oiroke no jutsu_- kualitas premium (yang baru-baru ini dikembangkannya), yang dipuji Konohamaru Sarutobi, ketahuan.

Jelas saja, ia akan kena hukuman jika jurus ini sampai dilihat warga dan bocah-bocah ingusan didesa. Itu juga masalah serius. Membuat bobrok moral penduduk. Pengecualian Naruto yang memang mesumnya sudah dari dulu =,=

Naruto berdeham dan, dengan susah payah, kelihatannya, berusaha untuk tidak gugup ketika ia mulai berbicara. Naruto menghela napas. "Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu harus berbicara apa," kata Naruto getir.

Semua warga desa terdiam berusaha menghayati pidato singkat Hokage baru mereka.

"Tapi, aku sangat senang. Cita-citaku menjadi Hokage dari kecil telah terwujud, ini berkat guruku dan juga teman-temanku beserta kalian semua penduduk desa. Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha keras untuk melindungi dan mensejahterakan desa kita dan juga membantu desa-desa diluar sana yang membutuhkan pertolongan." Naruto jeda sejenak.

"Kakak seperguruanku meneruskan tekadnya padaku. Tekad yang ia terima dari _sennin_ mesum dulu. Tekad menciptakan dunia shinobi yang damai tanpa peperangan. Sekarang aku akan mewujudkan itu semua. Karena aku percaya, apa yang dipercayai _sennin_ mesum dan kakak seperguruanku Nagato, untuk menciptakan kedamaian dunia shinobi akan terwujud. Itulah janjiku sekarang," lanjut Naruto percaya diri dengan ibu jarinya menumbuk dadanya keras.

Suasana yang tadinya hening berubah ramai akan sorak sorai yang mencerminkan betapa warga desa sangat mengagumi sosok Hokage baru mereka. Bahkan ada sebagian warga mengeluarkan tangis haru. Tidak percaya didunia shinobi yang dikenal terkutuk itu, mereka masih dapat bermimpi berharap kedamaian terwujud.

Semua yang berada di tower Hokage tersenyum bangga pada Naruto. _'Kau sudah besar, Naruto_,' ucap Kakashi dalam hati. Ia merasa haru anak didiknya telah mewujudkan cita-citanya.

"Ah, aku juga akan mengenalkan calon istriku, Hinata Hyuuga. Dia gadis yang sangat kucintai," kata Naruto kemudian. Hinata yang telah berada disana baru saja, menghampiri Naruto. Naruto melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggul Hinata, yang membuatnya merona merah.

"Ini dia gadis yang akan kunikahi dan ibu dari anak-anakku kelak. Kalian semua datang kepernikahanku, ya!," teriak Naruto girang. Hinata sendiri sangat bahagia bisa menjadi calon istri dari sang hokage baru.

"Dasar bocah. Nih, ambillah," kata Tsunade menimpuk Naruto dengan jubah Hokage. "Aw, apa-apaan sih nenek ini. Eh..." Naruto terkejut melihat jubah tersebut dan kemudian tersenyum girang.

Naruto lalu memakai jubah Hokage berlambang Hi (api) tersebut dengan topi caping diatas kepala pirang jabriknya. "Akulah sang _Rokudaime _Hokage...!," teriak Naruto girang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana pesta meriah melingkupi kediaman Klan Hyuuga. Malam ini diselenggarakan pesta resepsi pernikahan sang Hokage keenam dengan puteri sulung keturunan Hyuuga.

Yang menghadirinya hanya orang-orang terbatas saja. Dari para keluarga maupun teman dekat. Sedangkan warga desa telah menyaksikan acara pernikahan Hokage mereka pada siang tadi.

Saat ini para tamu undangan tengah menantikan pelemparan buket bunga pengantin oleh Hinata Uzumaki yang telah berganti marga mengikuti suaminya. Hinata dan Naruto terlihat cantik dan tampan malam ini. Senyum bahagia tak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka.

Hinata berbalik arah dan mulai melemparkan buket bunganya. Para gadis yang masih lajang maupun yang mempunyai kekasih mengambil ancang-ancang demi meraih keberuntungan asmara dari buket pengantin tersebut. Sakura dan Ino tampaknya paling antusias. Mereka seakan bertaruh dengan sekuat tenaga mendapatkan buket tersebut.

"1... 2... 3," seru Hinata dan melemparkan buket bunganya.

Semua gadis saling berebutan, bahkan suasana telah berubah menjadi arena perang para gadis. Ada yang dengan sengaja menjulurkan kakinya agar yang lain tidak mencapai buket atau malah ada yang mulai cakar-cakaran ala kucing memperebutkan makanan. Ckck

"Aku tidak percaya hanya karena bunga," kata Naruto takjub melihat keganasan para gadis, yang membuatnya merinding. Hinata hanya tertawa mendengar kalimat suaminya.

Namun, akhir dari perang itu dimenangkan oleh Sakura. Ia dan Ino tampaknya telah berjuang keras ditengah keganasan para gadis.

"Nampaknya yang akan menyusul, kau ya jidat!," ucap Ino ketus. Ia tidak menyangka bisa kalah. Kalaupun ia mendapatkannya, memangnya mau menikah dengan siapa?. "He he...," tawa Sakura senang.

"Wah, _teme_. Kayaknya sebentar lagi kau juga akan segera melamar ya?" tanya Naruto jail. Ia menarikturunkan alis matanya. Didekat Naruto, Sasuke tengah menatapnya sengit. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Kau menikah saja dengan Sakura-chan, _teme_," lanjut Naruto sambil melihat Sakura yang dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang mengucapkannya selamat.

"_Urusai_!," jawab Sasuke dan berlalu pergi dengan menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis dipipinya. "Huh... dasar _teme_ gengsian," ucap Naruto sewot.

Pestanya semakin lama semakin meriah. Teman-teman _rookie_ 11 mulai menari-nari tidak karuan dengan minuman di tangan masing-masing. Naruto sendiri tengah ditemani Hinata menghabiskan ramen kesukaannya, setelah mengambek karena kepala pirang jabriknya dijitak oleh Sakura, yang marah karena Naruto tidak memberitahu Sakura perihal pelantikan Hokagenya. Padahal saat itu, Naruto yang syok cuma bisa mematung dan sibuk dengan segala persiapan pelantikan.

Namun Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan pulang ketika malam semakin larut. Seperti biasanya Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang. Sakura sangat senang dengan hal itu. Kapan lagi bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke ho ho ho... Mereka menyusuri jalan dengan ditemani bulan yang nampak terang malam ini. Suasana sunyi menjelang tengah malam membuat mereka berjalan dengan langkah tenang.

Sasuke sesekali melirik Sakura yang memeluk buket pengantin dengan senang. Ia heran mengapa para gadis memperebutkan buket bunga tersebut. Hanya karena sebuah buket bunga, catat itu.

"Kau sangat senang, ya?" tanya Sasuke setelah lama diam. Ternyata Sasuke jika sudah didekat Sakura ia akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang banyak bicara seperti saat ini. Dan perlahan-lahan mulai membuka diri dihadapan Sakura. "Apa? Ah, buket ini?" tanya Sakura. "Hn," jawab Sasuke, menatap Sakura intens.

Sakura bingung menjelaskannya. "Bagaimana, ya? Buket bunga ini melambangkan harapan pengantin wanita agar gadis yang mendapatkannya bisa merasakan kebahagiaan sang pengantin tersalur padanya. Dan kelak mungkin saja akan menyusul seperti sang pengantin," ujar Sakura panjang lebar.

"Jadi, aku senang mendapatkannya," lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. "Hn," jawab Sasuke ambigu, kemudian kembali lurus memandang kedepan.

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang lenggang dan sunyi malam ini.

"Aku... ingin menikah dengan pria yang kucintai," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, mendadak ia berhenti berjalan dan menatap punggung lebar Sasuke. Punggung yang ia yakini sangat hangat dan rapuh itu masih menyimpan kesedihan mendalam. Ia ingin sekali merengkuh dan memeluk punggung kokoh Sasuke.

Sasuke termangu ditempatnya, kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap Sakura. Sasuke merasa ia harus mendengarkan kata-kata Sakura selanjutnya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura, ia menatap dalam Sasuke dengan ekspresi serius.

**DEG**

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras. Sakura mulai melangkah mendekat dan menyentuh pipi Sasuke. "Aku ingin membahagiakanmu. Aku akan berusaha untuk itu," ucap Sakura lembut. "Kumohon, bukalah hatimu untukku," lanjut Sakura, suaranya bergetar.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya, ia terlalu terkejut. Ia merasa tak bisa merespon balik. Indera pengucapnya seakan membeku seketika. Ia belum yakin akan perasaannya, perasaan yang menghendaki kehadiran sosok seorang wanita dalam hidupnya.

Sakura yang menunggu jawaban Sasuke hanya pasrah. Ia telah mengeluarkan keberaniannya untuk mengucapkan itu. Namun Sasuke yang tak kunjung menjawab membuatnya kecewa. Sakura juga tak mengerti mengapa ia berani menyuarakan perasaannya lagi pada Sasuke. Apakah karena efek _euforia _pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata tadi?

"Ah, lupakan saja ucapanku barusan. Ayo, kita pergi," kata Sakura , ia segera beranjak pergi dan berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang telah berkabut. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat air matanya yang mendesak keluar. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Sasuke. Bukankah Sasuke membenci orang yang lemah? Sakura tidak ingin menambah daftar kebencian Sasuke padanya.

Namun sepasang lengan menariknya dengan cepat dan Sakura merasakan sentuhan lembut dibibirnya, yang membuatnya terbelalak kaget. Sasuke menciumnya.

Sasuke reflek menarik Sakura dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Sakura. Ia melingkarkan tangan kirinya dipinggul ramping Sakura dan tangan kanannya menyentuh helaian rambut merah muda Sakura yang lembut ditangannya. Sasuke tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi padanya hingga melakukan ini pada Sakura, setelah perkataan gadis musim semi tadi padanya.

Tapi, tidak bisa ia pungkiri rasa nyaman dan hangat menjalar disekujur tubuhnya saat mencium Sakura, dan seakan ada kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya. Sasuke menyukai sensasi ini. Ia lalu mendorong kepala Sakura padanya agar bibir mereka dapat maksimal tersentuh. Sasuke mencium lembut bibir Sakura yang basah, Sasuke mencicipi setiap sudut bibir Sakura yang terasa manis baginya. Lalu ia mendesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura bertukar saliva masing-masing.

'_Aku mencitaimu, sasuke-kun,'_

Ciuman mesra yang dilatarbelakangi bulan benderang dengan suasan indah malam ini, seakan ucapan selamat pada hubungan mereka yang akan mengalami peningkatan.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Ini ff SASUSAKU^^ bagi yang menyukai sakura atau sasuke dengan pairing lain harap tidak membaca ff SASUSAKU, ntrr buat kesel sendiri dan akhir na bashing author na. Damai itu indah loh^^**

**Thanks all to review^^**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Aceh, Juni 2014.**


End file.
